1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to play at home board games, in particular, the present invention relates to a trivia-type game utilizing the initials of known or famous people.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,690,409 to Scalia discloses a game where randomly selected letters are rearranged by the player to form abbreviations, acronyms or initials recognizable by that player. The method of selecting the random letters is disclosed to be by a pivotable pointer on a dial. In this game the player is free to rearrange the letters to form the selectable abbreviations, acronyms or initials.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,816 discloses a complex card game which has as its task the spelling out of words on a drawn word card.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,004,811 discloses a word game using lettered objects, letter selection devices and combination boards, and a set of rules, suitable for audience entertainment, testing and comparing the luck and skill of participants in drawing random combinations of lettered objects which consecutively or in rearranged order form recognized words. Rewards of fixed size and chances at further rewards of variable sizes are won by obtaining letters in consecutive order and, if no consecutive word order is obtained, for rearranging letters into word order., the rewards, either points or case or prizes, increasing for words formed from greater numbers of letters. Alphabetical orders of letters drawn may also be recognized and rewarded.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,725 discloses a card game using educational cards and a spin dial for selecting various letters. Random words or initials are not a part of the game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,558 discloses a word forming game utilizing lettered tiles. The tiles are selected by players from a shuffled pile.